Elevated depressive symptoms affect nearly 26 percent of older Mexican Americans, but very few (9.1 percent) receive treatment. Older Mexican Americans have high rates of diabetes (33 percent), hypertension (62 percent) and depressive symptoms, which are risks associated with cerebrovascular disease. High rates of cerebrovascular disease risks and low stroke prevention awareness among Latinos presents a looming public health problem as this large population continues to rapidly grow. Currently little is known about the course and progression of mostly untreated depression, particularly as it relates to cerebrovascular disease in this large and rapidly growing population. The overall goal of the proposed research plan is to develop and refine methods for a longitudinal, population-based study of depression and cerebrovascular disease and their association with cognitive and functional status of older Mexican Americans. The Sacramento Area Latino Study on Aging (SALSA) is a population-based, longitudinal cohort study of 1,789 older Latinos of primarily Mexican descent. SALSA has a representative sample, which makes it an especially valuable data source for studying the predictors of cognitive and functional impairment and decline that are associated with depression. The proposed study will address important research questions concerning depression and cerebrovascular disease risk factors among older Mexican Americans, while providing a vehicle for the career development of the candidate.